The advertising industry has been using mass distribution of advertising circulars and printed material on a widespread basis to reach prospective customers.
One of the more effective methods of distributing such material has been use through the use of newspaper inserts or by mail. This technique has to date precluded the inclusion of material samples which are fragile or contain fluid products.
As a result, distribution of such samples has been limited to retail store outlets, or special packaging arrangements where mail is to be used, or individual distribution on a door-to-door basis.
This invention is directed to providing an answer to this particular situation, such that it is possible to use the distribution methods for printed advertising material to permit distribution of samples with the advertising, such samples being fragile or in liquid form. This is accomplished by the use of a new packaging technique which makes it possible to distribute such samples in the same manner as ordinary printed advertising circulars and material. cl SUMMARY OF INVENTION
Accordingly, this invention relates to a new method of packaging fragile and liquid samples. It is particularly directed to a packaging arrangement in which such samples can economically be packaged and distributed by mass distribution techniques heretofore restricted to flat printed material.
A new type of container assembly is used which introduces a thickened type envelope assembly which is relatively flat and accommodates fragile or liquid samples such that the assembly can be used as an insert in a newspaper or as an ordinary mailing envelope for mass distribution purposes.
The envelope is of a special type which is readily openable, economical to produce, and lends itself to pre-printing and mass production techniques.
In addition, the assembly includes a relatively flat but thick sectioned sample protector which provides the necessary protection for the fragile or liquid containing sample.